The Birth of the Dragon rewrite
by Kaiser-Ryu
Summary: I going to rewrite this story since i didn't like how it goes. Anyway, this one is crossover with BOFIII. The Rate is R just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just what to say that I going to rewrite this story because I didn't like it how it goes very much and also how I write and it going to be a crossover with Breath of Fire III. I am sorry for the delay, enjoy.  
  
The Birth of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
17 years ago...  
  
It was dark at night; it appears to be 10 pm. The park was empty at that time, only for those who want to walk and enjoy the stars. At a deserted part of it, a hole of light suddenly appears out of nowhere. Two figures appear out of it and step few steps before stopping.  
  
The first one was man with blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a light blue coat, a battle gear shirt and pants, and leather boots. He has a sword strapped to left waist and another sword in his hand with red cloth covering it.  
  
The other one was a beautiful woman and would be mistaken for an angel because of the wing behind her back. She had a blond short hair, she wore a pink dress the shows her slender legs. She was holding an object covered in a blanket in her arms and she appears to be crying.  
  
The Man approached the Woman and put his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Nina?" asked the Man by the Woman's name.  
  
Nina look at the blanket for few minutes before nodding.  
  
"We can't let them harm him, Ryu. He should live in a normal life not a life where there is war. As much it hurts me to leave him, I think we should let live a peaceful life."  
  
She said that before putting the blanket at the ground and looked at the face inside it. it was a baby with a raven hair color.  
  
"I am sorry, my baby. I really want to see you grow and be a man, but I could never hurt them you. I could never live if they hurt you. Please for forgive me. I love you."  
  
Nina kissed the baby's head before getting and moved back. Ryu step forward and kneeled at his son.  
  
"Well, son. I think this is it. I know that you have a great future infront of you. I just hope I will see you one final look when you grow up. Anyway I am not great with speeches so I going to say this forward. I love you, son. I just hope that we could meet again. This is a gift from me and your mother."  
  
Ryu laid a necklace on the blanket, which had a cover with two wings one is; a feather wing while the other was a reptile wing. He also laid the sword in his hand beside his son.  
  
"Both the necklace is from me and your mother. The Dragon sword is yours to keep, and I put a blood spell so only our bloodline can be only used. I hope to see you again. I love you, Ranma my son."  
  
Ryu got up and went to his wife's side and walked away before disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
If they had stayed longer, they would notice a woman came to where their son is.  
  
A few moments ago...  
  
Nokoda Saotome walked through the park deep in thought and appears to be crying. Her husband sold and tried to steal his son back, but he didn't make. She was about make him do the seppuku, but even if she did it won't bring her baby back. Just then she saw a flash of light and a baby cry. She went she heard the crying and saw a baby covered in a blanket. On the blanket was a necklace and beside the baby was a sword covered in a red cloth. She put up the blanket, held it and looked at it. The baby stopped his crying and smiled. The woman began to cry and began to hug it to herself.  
  
"Thank you, whoever it is"  
  
The Present...  
  
It was night at Tendo's house; ranma was sitting on top of Tendo's dojo. It was his favorite place to relax and to think what happened today. After the failing wedding his life became unbearable. His rivals attacked his more often than ever before. Ukyo, his best friend, he can't believe what she did at the wedding and trying to kill Akane and Shampoo global him more, and Akane, the woman he thought he loved, hit him harder than before and for no reason. His love became less with every hit till there was almost no feeling left for her.  
  
Then he thought back to where his fight with Saffron. He almost felt a strange power inside, it just a few inches away, but couldn't gasp it. Whatever that was, it was a part of him. He thought back to how his life is a living hell.  
  
Ranma: 'I don't know what to do anymore. Everybody is treating me like a target or prize. Damn you pops, my life became a living hell since the training trip ten years ago started'.  
  
While Ranma was thinking by himself, Kasumi saw Ranma with sad face. She really felt for him, after the falling wedding thing looked down for ranma, and she couldn't blame him. To make him feel better she always was there for Ranma to talk to and ease his pain, but tonight she felt that Ranma is at his limit and his going to make a decision that he may need some one to advise him.  
  
"Ranma, Can I Talk to You for a moment?" asked Kasumi from the ground. Shaking his head, he looked down and smiled.  
  
"Sure, Kasumi."  
  
Ranma then hopped from the roof toward the ground. Ranma then walked toward Kasumi. Since the wedding, she and Dr. Tofu were the only ones that ranma was happy with. They are always there want he needed help or advice.  
  
"Yes Kasumi, What do want, need any help?"  
  
Kasumi smiled, Ranma have a good heart and he won't hesitate to help anybody ever if it's his own rival.  
  
"Yes Ranma, I couldn't help but to see you sad. What's wrong?"  
  
Then Ranma Expression turned in to sad.  
  
"Kasumi, I think I made a decision."  
  
"What do mean, Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Kasumi, I am really tired of all, the fiancés, the rivals, even my own mom. Why Kasumi, why they don't understand me? Don't I have heart or feeling? When I have a fight with Akane, my pop says that I don't have honor, he even don't know what honor is?"  
  
"Now Ranma, I sure your father is only trying what's best for you".  
  
"Kasumi, since when did my damn pop ..."  
  
"Ranma, language"  
  
"Sorry Kasumi, but did my pop ever did what's best for me? He sold me for rice, fish, and 2 pickles. He engaged me to many fiancé more than I ever count. Do you think that once marry one of them, and leave the rest of them something honorable? Even my own mother, who I didn't see for ten years, would only think of to be man among men. When did she ever ask what want or who I want to be?"  
  
"I see your point, Ranma. But what are you going to do?"  
  
"I can only think of one thing, that I should renounce myself for Saotome- clan and leave, that should return everybody's honor"  
  
"But Ranma, What about Akane?"  
  
"I afraid that there is no longer any feeling for although I still care for her."  
  
"I see But Ranma, please don't leave yet. Give Akane another chance for me."  
  
"I don't see what's the use. I don't think there is much to fix right now. But I don't think it will do much even If I did something nice to her. I would sometimes really want to help her, but she wouldn't let me. It was her decision "  
  
"I see"  
  
A few moments had passed before Ranma spoke again  
  
"I think one last chance won't hurt anybody, maybe only me."  
  
"Thank You, Ranma-kun"  
  
Ranma smiled at her.  
  
"Ranma-kun, why do you let Akane hit you like that? I know that you can dodge her mallet"  
  
"Well...I think because it help me in as endurance training, that why I dodge"  
  
"I see, but you know you can hit her, but I think she needs it"  
  
"I know, I really want to, but I can't hurt a girl. It's unmanly"  
  
"I think it is time for bed"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Goodnight Kasumi"  
  
"Goodnight Ranma-kun"  
  
That night, Ranma had a dream where an angel look and smiled gently at him.  
  
The Next morning...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Everybody woke up, it was sounded like Ranma is screaming. The all went where Ranma's room is since the failed wedding, while his father and mother stayed in the same room. They looked and saw Ranma on the floor on his knees and was screaming in pain.  
  
"Call Dr. Tofu."  
  
Said Nokoda to Kasumi, which she already was.  
  
"Son, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Nokoda then approach Ranma and put her hand on back, which made him scream again.  
  
Dr. Tofu came and presses several pressure points, but it didn't work. Tofu pressed another pressure point that will make the pain easier.  
  
"Ranma, What's wrong?"  
  
"Doc, I donno. Like something what to come out from my back"  
  
Ranma then screamed and battle aura began to appear around him. Tofu looked at awe, Ranma has enough power Nerima no Tokyo for a week. Tofu tried to press another pressure point but that didn't make any difference. Ranma let one final scream before something came out of his back. Everybody looked awe at Ranma or a part of him. What they looking at they never thought possible, Ranma had a pair of large wings behind his back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, I sorry of the delay of my stories. I have an announcement thought, first I was busy doing my site and finally I finish it. There is all my fics and I would update it there before here. Second this days it seems that am busy from the part time job, the university, home alone ( that's right, My family all gone in a vacation. I don't if I should be happy for have a lot of free time to finish my stories, or miserable for not going) well, I hope you like this chapter, maybe not because I lazy so I just right anything. And please no flames.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
The Birth of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ranma was eating breakfast or at least tried. Ranma paused in eating and looked around him. Yep, they are looking at him or what is behind him. He never thought that growing wings could be this painful. He looked at Akane and saw anger and distrust, but also confusion of the wings at his back. He looked at Nabiki and didn't like what he saw; she had the eyes that told him that she is going to get some profit. He looked at his father and saw him eating, typical panda. He looked at Soun and saw he crying like cry baby saying that the schools will never be joined. He turned his gaze to Kasumi, who has a smile on her face but there is something in her eyes that showed something else. Finally, He looked at his mother, who is surprised him the most, she had the look of sorry and regret. He sighed, why does these thing happen to him. On the other hand, he thought of having wings was cool and help in mid air fights.  
  
Just then someone knocked at the door, Kasumi got up and went to see whom it is. When she came back, she was with Cologne.  
  
Cologne went to the Tendo Dojo she sensed a raise in Ki that made her own look like a firecracker and she was sure it was her son-in-law.  
  
"Where is son-in-law?"  
  
"Here I am, Old Ghoul"  
  
Cologne turned where she heard him and stared. 10 minutes had passed and Cologne still stared. Ranma approached her and waved his hand infront of her and didn't get a response.  
  
"I think she's dead"  
  
Just as soon the words left Ranma's mouth Cologne whacked him with her staff.  
  
"OW, WHY DID YOU THAT OLD GHOUL?!"  
  
"That's not important, Son-in-law. I would like to know from where did you got the wings?" asked Cologne as she gazed at the wings, she was sure that Ranma wasn't a phoenix like Saffron.  
  
"How should I know? I wake up this morning with pain in my back and the next thing I know I have wings"  
  
"Hmm, I don't think it's magic."  
  
Ranma was confused when she said this. Of course, Ranma thought it was magic or some kind of wish that made the wings. So before he asks, Kasumi asked before him.  
  
"What do mean, Elder? It can't be that Ranma is an angel?"  
  
Everybody looks at and slightly sweatdrops, although the idea of Ranma being crossed in their minds, especially Nabiki. Nabiki was thinking of how to gain profit from Ranma's current condition.  
  
"No child, I think that the wings are original. Although he doesn't has a phoenix Ki signature, I am positive that the wings is Ranma's trait"  
  
With that idea they look at Genma, who was in the yard in his panda form and holding a sign ' I am just a cute little panda'. Not convincing with his act, Ranma attacks the panda.  
  
"Out with it Pops, what does Cologne mean that the wings are from my trait? And I know I didn't get these from you!"  
  
Genma was trying to get away, but Ranma held him. Ranma was about beat it from him when Nokoda spoke.  
  
"Ranma, I think I am the one who should tell"  
  
Everybody turned his or her gaze at Nokoda with confused look; she got up and walked to her room. A moment later, she came back with a rectangular box.  
  
"Ranma I think it is time to tell you the truth"  
  
Ranma was to speak, but Genma interrupted him.  
  
"Nokoda! You can't!"  
  
Nokoda glared and spoke in a voice that even Cologne shivered from.  
  
"Quiet Genma! I should have you committed Seppuku long time ago!"  
  
Genma quickly shut up, not wanting to be missing a head.  
  
Nokoda then looked at Ranma.  
  
"Follow me Ranma."  
  
Nokoda turned and walked toward the dojo. Ranma got up and followed her. Nabiki not wanting to be in the dark quickly went to her room to hear them talk. The others quickly followed her.  
  
In the dojo, Ranma was nervously sitting infront of his mother, who had her eyes closed. Between them was the box that Nokoda brought it. They just sat them in silence until Nokoda opened her eyes. Ranma was shocked from what he saw, her eyes held sadness and shame, and she was trying so hard to not let her tears come down.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Ranma was feeling terrible and would feel worse if it was his fault. Ranma then shocked from what happened next, she bowed down in shame. She spoke in shameful and sadness voice.  
  
"I am sorry from what Genma and I done to you for all these year. I just hope you have in your heart to forgive us."  
  
By now, Ranma was totally confused  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?"  
  
Nokoda then got up and looked at his eyes.  
  
"The truth Ranma is that you are not our son, our real one."  
  
Silence was her answer; Ranma began to think of what she said. He couldn't believe, its not true but the look in her eyes told the truth. Ranma thought back of all the time of how Genma tortured him in passed years, of all the lonely night crying, of the entire thing he made him do in the training trip. Rage began to build up and he should be angry with them for what they did, but as soon as he saw her eyes he knew it wasn't her fault and knew he would give her a chance to explain.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
Nokoda nodded as she knew that its his right and she knew that he would leave them if she told him, but she had to tell him even if that meant that he would hate her.  
  
"Genma sold MY son when he was one year old for some food. Of course, he would steal him back but he couldn't when he knew that he sold him to some rich guy and would charge Genma with kidnapping the baby and went away where Genma never found him again. I was heartbroken when I heard that he couldn't bring back my baby. I so heartbroken that I couldn't even eat. I went to a park for a walk to think or plea for some god that I would anything to bring my baby back, or would give me another chance to another baby. That when I found you. You were covered in a blanket and were crying, there were two things when I found you. Again I made my second mistake when Genma took you ten years for the training trip."  
  
Nokoda opened the box revealing a sword and necklace. Nokoda handed the necklace to Ranma, who look at it. It had a picture with wings; one with feather and the other a reptile wing. He opened I and found a picture with one side and writing in the other. The picture had man with blue hair and eyes, but the other one surprised him the most; it a woman with blond hair hold a baby that Ranma knew that the baby was him. The writing was ' To Our Son, Ranma'. At that moment, he now knew that these were his real parents. Ranma was relieved when he knew his name was still that same. Then he looked at Nokoda.  
  
"The sword I think is from your real father, for some reason, I couldn't touch the sword without sheathing it. It is yours."  
  
Ranma took the sword and held it, and then he unsheathes it. He felt unbelievable power from the sword as it began to glow softly with white glow. Then he looked at the sword closely; it was beautiful as deadly. The handle had a dragon shape on the top. The blade was a katana with a dragon carved at it. He felt he could talk anyone with this sword. He looked at Nokoda who was bowing her head as if she expecting something. He didn't what to say; should he be angry with her or not.  
  
Nokoda waited for Ranma to decide her punishment, she was surprised when she felt arms surrounding her and hugging her close. Failing to keep her emotions, she attached to Ranma and began to cry herself out. Ranma was rubbing her back saying that every thing is all right. After a while, she began to control herself and stood up facing Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, I think it is time for you for to find your real parents."  
  
Ranma nodded. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Even though you're not my real mom, I would be proud to call you mother"  
  
Nokoda smiled.  
  
"When do think you will be going?"  
  
"Well, I think after the school. I got to Cologne to borrow the mirror from her so I can find where I am from."  
  
"Son, what about Akane?"  
  
Ranma didn't answer. He knew he didn't have any love for her, but he still care for her as a friend, nothing more.  
  
"I have to think about the whole thing, and should have my answer by the time I come back from school."  
  
Nokoda nodded. She turned and walked out of the dojo with Ranma behind her.  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma was walking on the fence, while Akane and Nabiki were walking on the ground. They were both nervous because Ranma was thinking and hasn't said anything yet, also that now they know that Ranma doesn't have to with them. Nabiki glanced at Ranma, who is deep on thought. He now wears a clock that covers his upper body, which hides the wings. Nabiki was wondering how to make Ranma stay; he was too valuable to let go. Akane was also deep in thought as she began to think how her going to be without Ranma, and she found it unbearable. No, she wouldn't Ranma go, he was hers be right.  
  
Finally they reached the school gates, and saw Kuno walking towards them probably demanding to hand over Akane and the pigtailed-headed girl. After few minutes, Kuno was sailing across the sky from the hit he got from Akane's mallet. The rest was pretty uneventful until it was lunchtime. Just as Ranma landed from jumping out of the window he heard Ryoga calling him.  
  
"RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL"  
  
"sigh...what is it this time, Ryoga?"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE"  
  
Ryoga began to charge towards Ranma, who now in ready stance for anything that Ryoga might throw at him. Just when the distance between them was few feet, an object came crashing between them creating dust around. As soon the dust settled, Ranma approached the new created crater and was shocked what he found.  
  
"HERB?!"  
  
Indeed it was Herb, but now he wasn't in greatest shape as his body was bruised, and looked like beaten down by somebody. Ranma approached him and was relieved when he found he was still alive.  
  
"Herb, do you hear me? What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
" coming."  
  
With that, Herb lost his conscious. Then he heard someone calling him.  
  
"SON-IN-LAW"  
  
He turned and saw Cologne approaching him with a horror in her face.  
  
"Cologne, What's wrong"  
  
"He...is..here" she really having trouble talking maybe because of all the running.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"ME!"  
  
Ranma heard it from above; he looked up and gasped. It was Saffron in his full form. 


End file.
